This invention relates to a floor drain or strainer which allows for the adjustment of the height of the drain grid or grate.
For normal plumbing construction it is common to imbed the base of the drain in the concrete which forms the floor for the drain. Attached to the upper surface of the base is a grate held by two or three screws which extend through the grate and into the base. Commonly, the diameter of the base which accommodates the grate may vary from 1½ to 5 inches. The top of the drain body and the grate are usually flush with the upper surface of the flooring. During renovation, it is very common to recover the upper surface of the flooring with tile, linoleum, or wood. This causes the grate of the existing drain to be recessed with a resulting lip formed about the tile or floor covering next to the grate.